


Happiness can hurt

by MlbTrashCan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML, MLB, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlbTrashCan/pseuds/MlbTrashCan
Summary: After a large akuma fight, Ladybug decides to change her mind on a reveal. Chat Noir is all for this idea, so the hero couple goes through with it. How does Luka react?





	1. The Reveal

“Ladybug!” Chat screamed, after seeing the love of his life return from the akuma’s grasp.

“I’m ok Kitty. C’mon, we need to finish this fight.” She replied, breathing heavy.

Once they defeated the akuma and called for the miraculous cure, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were out of breath.

“That was one of our hardest akuma villains to defeat, m’lady,” Chat said, looking up to see Ladybug doubled over, trying her hardest to get her breathing steady.

“Yeah,” She replied, once her breath steadied a little bit. “Chat... I’m —” she sighed,“I’m really sorry. For putting you down these past few months. You’ve taken countless attacks for me, but I’ve never been able to do anything for you. I’m sorry.”

“M’lady, you have nothing to apologize for. You’ve made me the happiest cat in the world ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. So please, don’t apologize.” He replied, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

With this, she fell into him. Her arms stayed by her side, his wrapping around her mid back. They stayed like this for a while, until Ladybug whispered,“Chat, I cant keep this secret anymore, I need to tell you who I am.” Her earrings beeped for the last time, and her spandex costume vanished in a bright pink light show.

Chat closed his eyes, letting his leather cat costume fall in a green flash. They remained hugging, until Marinette slowly pushed away. She looked at the blond boy in front of her, thinking she was dreaming. Although, by the look in his eyes, she could tell he felt he was dreaming as well.

They both fell to the ground in a sitting position, examining each other’s features. The two had seen each other many times before, but this was under a new light. They had never seen each other like this.

“I–Marinette! I can’t believe this!” Adrien said, mouth falling agape, as though he had just realized.

“WE KISSED! LIKE, TWICE! I KISSED ADRIEN AGRESTE! WHAT?” Marinette said, voice almost too high pitched to understand.

“Oh my god YOU’RE RIGHT!” Adrien recalled, mouth going even more agape.

The two sat, continuing to stare at the other, until Marinette broke the silence. “So... what’s going to happen to us?” Was all she said.

“I– I don’t know...” Adrien replied, though he knew exactly what he was going to do at school tomorrow.

“Tikki, how long do you think they’re gonna sit staring at each other?” Plagg asked the ladybug kwami.

“If only I knew. She’s only been screaming about Adrien every day at home.” Tikki replied, knowing Marinette and Adrien were now starting at the two magical beings.

“Wow Tikki. Right here,” Marinette said, going monotone.

“Wait, what was that Tikki?” Adrien asked, confusion showing on his face.

“Adrien, this girl has had a crush on you since you handed her that umbrella.” Tikki said, laughing.

“And Adrien has nonstop talked about you since Stonehard,” Plagg sighed to Marinette, looking between the ladybug kwami and the two holders.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t find that surprising.” Marinette laughed, not daring to take her eyes off the blond in front of her.

Adrien never replied, so the two sat staring at each other once more. After a few more minutes of this, the two went in for another hug. This one lasted even longer than the first. The two broke apart after a while to the sound of Plagg, begging for cheese.

“Cheese? I thought you liked macaroons?” Marinette questioned.

“You said he likes WHAT m’lady!?” Adrien had no idea Plagg could eat anything but Camembert.

“You didn’t know? When Juleka got akumatized and we had to swap miraculouses, I detransformed and have him a macaroon. He was very grateful!” At this, Marinette started to laugh. Adrien had to deal with that stinky Camembert on the daily, while Tikki was content with cookies and macaroons.

“Plagg, I have so many questions,” Adrien was on the verge of laughter, but he was a little irritated that he had to deal with Camembert so much. “It is what it is,” He mumbled to himself, giving Plagg the cheese he had left in his pocket.

Watching the way Plagg ate his cheese, Marinette was very confused. She had no idea the black cat kwami ate this way! All the times they had seen each other, he seemed very polite. “Does he always act like this around you?” She asked.

“Every day,” he sighed. “Wait a minute... you’re not stuttering! Were you scared of me before...?” He asked, sadness prominent on his face.

“No! Adrien I was never scared of you! I was really scared of how I would act around you,” she said, while her face turned red. “You see, I’ve had this huge, deathly crush on you, like Tikki said. I’ve tried talking to you about it, but I’ve always failed.” When she said this, Adrien immediately ran to hug her for the third time.

“Princess, you know I’ve always loved you. With or without the mask.” Adrien was saying, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Adrien... are you ok?”

“I’m the luckiest cat in the world,” was all that could be heard. With this, Marinette started crying as well.

“Let’s go Plagg, they need some alone time,” Tikki said to the black cat kwami.

As the two kwamis were flying off, Adrien and Marinette detached again. “Well, turns out my princess and my lady were the same same person after all!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Heh, yeah, I guess so,” Marinette replied halfheartedly. All she was paying attention to was the boy in front of her. She thought he like her, but if he did, wouldn’t he have asked her out already? Maybe he was waiting? Or maybe he wanted her to ask him out? Maybe he had something planted for the near future? Yeah, she thought, I’ll just wait and see how this plans out.

Adrien must have noticed that the bluenette was lost in thought, so he grabbed her hand and walked her over to where the kwamis were. “C’mon you two, we gotta get the lady home. Plus father might figure out I’m not home soon. Don’t want another Santa clause.”

Marinette scooped Tikki into her bag, and watched as Adrien transformed. “Dang, yours was cooler than when I did it. Speaking of, we should trade more often to get used to each other’s powers. You know, just in case.”

“Anything for you, m’lady,” cat-boy Adrien said, picking Marinette up bridal style to take her back to the bakery.

Chat lengthened his baton, and took Marinette back to the bakery in a few bounds. He brought her to the balcony, and sat at like usual. “Do you think I could come by tomorrow? Father doesn’t really seem fine of you for some reason, and it’s a half day . I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the normal school hours with you?” The cat asked, halfway thinking out loud.

“Anytime you want kitty,” Marinette answered, though feeling slightly discouraged. “Why doesn’t he like me?”

“I don’t know, but when I asked to come to your birthday party, he almost said no. It took a lot to convince him,” Chat replied, a twinge of sadness showing on his face as well.

“Well, not everyone can like me. I can list a few that don’t like me.” Marinette said, laughing at how this made her sound selfish. “I’m not being selfish, just saying though,” she said, starting to laugh more now.

“Marinette? Selfish? Ok, that’s something that could never happen,” Chat said, very sincere.

“Well, I can be at times, but i try not to,” she replied, still smiling.

“Alright purrincess, I have to go now. Nathalie’s goons kill me if she knew I was out this late. It’s dark out!” He looked to the sky, the back at his lady. “Goodnight, m’lady,” he said, elegantly falling off the balcony, then catching himself with his baton.

“Goodnight, chatton,” she said, once he was out of earshot.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has something big planned for Marinette today, but as always, Chloe and Lila start drama. Rose and Juleka are all for it, but Luka gets a little down. ((I’m sorry he’s my favorite character I really don’t wanna break him but it’s for the fix and trust me he’ll be ok))
> 
> Also lots of adrienette fluff

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled to the bluenette a few yards in front of him. 

“Oh! Hi Adrien!” She exclaimed, turning around to see the blond. 

Once he caught up with her, he immediately hugged her. She was surprised at first, but then fell into it, wrapping her arms around his mid back. 

Still hugging, they saw Alya and Nino staring at them in shock. “What just happened?” Alya asked to Nino, not taking her eyes off the two. She never got a response, however, because Lila ran up to them.

“Hi Adrien! Why are you hugging Maritrash?” She asked, glaring deliberately at Marinette.

“Well, Lila, this is my girlfriend. And I don’t appreciate you calling her ‘maritrash’. She’s not trash, Lila, she’s an amazing person that has done many things you wouldn’t believe,” Adrien said, winking at Marinette. 

“I—uhm... Adrien?” Marinette attempted, voice high and squeaky. 

“It seems as if Marinette didn’t know you were dating, Adrien,” Lila said, now glaring the same way at him. “CHLOE!” She yelled, knowing she would be just as mad.

Chloe walked over, beckoning Sabrina to come too. “What do you want?” She snapped, “This better be worth my time.”

“Adrien here says him and Maritrash are together now.” Lila said, pointing to the hugging couple.

“He said WHAT?!” Chloe screamed, causing others to look at them. Juleka and Rose saw the two still hugging, and figured something was going on. 

“Are you guys ok?” Rose asked, walking over.

“Yeah Rose, were ok. I was just telling Lila and Chloe about how Marinette and I were dating,” Adrien said, returning his gaze to Marinette

“You are? That’s cool,” Juleka said, while Rose put her hands to her face in a fit of squeals.

Right after Juleka said this, Nino, who had remained quiet out of shock, perked up. “Dudes, we gotta go. First bell rings in a few,” he managed to say, though still in high grade shock.

“Yeah... he’s right. We should ask Mrs. Bustier if we can swap, seeing as we’re both couples now. Girl, are you ok?” She added, looking at Marinette, who was blushing furiously.

“Uhh... I-I’m fine. Yeah, I’m ok,” she managed, while turning her head to lean in to his shoulder. She dug her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers. They stayed like this for a minute, then broke apart to walk to class hand in hand.

Once the class ended, Adrien and Marinette walked to her house. Gorilla and Nathalie were their to pick Adrien up, but he managed to convince them to let him go to Marinette’s house.

They watched to make sure Gorilla drove the car away and weren’t watching them, and then they walked together to the bakery. Marinette and Adrien let the kwamis out of their hiding spots, but they had to hide every time someone walked toward them. 

“I’m so glad you two are finally together!” Tikki exclaimed, after popping out of Adrien’s shirt for the fourth time. 

“Yeah, keeping the secret that his lady and his best friend being the same person was draining,” Plagg added to Tikki’s comment.

“Whatever, Plagg,” Tikki said, going into Adrien’s shirt again. 

—

“Hey Luka, I’m home,” Juleka Said in her quiet voice.

“Hey Jule. How was school?” Luka asked his purple haired sister. 

“It was good. Good news and bad news,” she replied.

“Uh oh. Good news first,” he said, putting his guitar down.

“Well, people are gonna stop bothering Adrien about wanting to be his girlfriend.” She said, walking to sit down next to him. 

“Ok... what’s the bad news?” He asked, looking confused.

“Well, it’s good news for some of us, but it’ll be bad news for you,” she told her blue haired brother. “Him and Marinette are a thing now.” She said. She placed a reassuring hand on her brother’s shoulder, looking at his facial expression. He was looking down, a sad look forming in his eyes.

“She deserves him. He’s a good guy. I just... I’ve loved her from the beginning. But it’s fine. I’m ok.” He told his sister. 

“Hey, if you’re not ok, you can tell me. I may not have the same issues, but I can still help you through this,” she replied, her voice getting sympathetic. 

“Thanks, Jule. It means a lot,” he replied, looking up at his sister. 

“It’s no problem,” she said.

“I’ve just... I mean... she invited me to go skating with her, she helped Ladybug defeat a villain, and she’s just a downright great person. I’m not degrading Adrien or anything, I’m just saying. I mean, Adrien has taken a lot of hits for the sake of his friends, and he’s a good dude in general. I just wish Marinette would understand I’ve loved her since the beginning.”

“Luka, it’s gonna be ok. I’m not saying to completely give up, but who knows. Maybe something will happen. I mean, I don’t want anything to break the friendship, and I would never wish a fight on them, but again, who knows.

“I know Jule, but it seems like I never get what I want. It seems like everyone always gets something good, and then you see me. This kid with dyed hair who doesn’t go to school or have many friends. This emo kid that seems all happy but has to hide his true feelings. The kid that loves someone who doesn’t love him back.” By the time he was finished saying this, he was tearing up. 

“Hey, Luka, it’ll be ok. Why don’t we go get some ice cream,” Juleka suggested to her blue haired brother.

“Alright. Let me go get cleaned up first,” he responded, pushing his hands into the bed to get up.

He walked to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t see himself, instead he saw someone with dyed blue hair and greenish blue eyes. He saw someone who liked Jagged Stone, by the shirt, but he couldn’t see himself. He had never met the person in the mirror. 

He decided to clean his face, wash his hands, and comb through his hair to make it look slightly decent. He looked in the mirror again, but he still saw a stranger.

—

“Marinette?” Adrien asked the girl resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” she responded sleepily.

“I was just- Marinette, I love you,” was all he could muster out.

She took her head off his shoulder, looking him in the eye. She stayed like this for a second, and then replied with, “Adrien, I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

At saying this, she slowly put her head back down on his shoulder and intertwined her hand with his. He laid his head on top of hers, and then they flopped back on her bed. From their knees down dangled off Marinette’s bed, and the two of them were laying together.

The two fell asleep like this, waking up only to Sabine calling for Marinette. They both jolted awake, hands still clasped together. “Hey, I gotta go,” Adrien told Marinette, beckoning for Plagg, who was talking quietly to Tikki. “Plagg, Claws Out!” He yelled, letting Marinette watch him transform into Chat Noir again.

“Alright. Goodbye, mon Chatton,” she said. Before he could leave, she left a kiss on his cheek, right under his mask. She could tell he was blushing, but she couldn’t say anything since she was too. She watched him leave, and then ran down the many stairs to the bakery part of her home.


	3. Hawkmoth Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila desperately wants to separate the new couple, so she calls for drastic measures. She lies her way into akumatizing Luka, and Marinette feels really bad. What will she do?

“Hi Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend from behind. 

“Oh god, she’s doing it again,” Chloe said to Lila. They were standing a few yards away from the new couple.

“Well, they are dating. _We_ can intervene though,” Lila responded.

”But... Adrien looks so happy with her,” Chloe replied, looking at the now laughing couple.

”Ok, and?” Lila suggested. “Who cares if he’s happy. We’ll make him un-happy, and then you can tell him that everything will be alright and help him through it. Then get that boy back,” Lila lied. She wanted Adrien all to herself, and she was determined to get him. One way or another.

“Lila, I may want Adrien, but Marinette got him. Do you remember that time you took a picture with Adrien _without consent__? _ Or what about that time you turned into Volpina? You know, when you conjured up an illusion that you were going to _drop_ Adrien? From the top of the Eiffel Tower?” Chloe retorted, seething with anger.

“Yeah, well at least I’ve never_ caused_ an akuma,” Lila said, still lying. She turned around and sauntered off. 

Chloe stared at the brown haired girl walking away, and scoffed to herself. “You know what? If Adrien wants to be with Marinette, I respect that. It’s not my decision who he wants to be with. We’re still friends, and that’s the best I can ask for right now.” She proclaimed quietly, hoping no one heard.

However, people did hear her. Clapping could be heard all around the downstairs area. “Wait... you guys heard that? Ridiculous. Utterly _ridiculous!_” She said, then walked in the opposite direction of Lila.   
  
Marinette and Adrien looked at each other in confusion, and then laughed. They knew they couldn’t do anything about whatever Lila was trying with Chloe, so Adrien just whispered, “Let’s just hope there’s no Volpina or Chameleon again. But at least we can beat her better now if that does happen.”

Marinette nodded in agreement, then grabbed Adrien’s hand in her own. He looked down at the intertwined hands, then looked straight forward and blushed. It wasn’t the first time they had held hands, but he blushed nonetheless. He just loved his lady.   
  
Marinette turned her head to look at the blond next to her, and seeing his red face just made her blush. Adrien noticed she was looking at him, so he looked at her, causing both to go into a fit of red faces.   
  
Alya saw this, and started laughing at the pure wholesomeness of it. She walked up to the red faced couple, and told them to get to class. They walked to Ms. Bustier’s class together, Adrien and Marinette still holding hands. Arms swinging, they walked in and sat down next to each other in the front seat. Alya sat next to Nino in his new seat, since him and Marinette we’re allowed to swap.

The class started, and the two unlatched hands to start work on the tablets. They sat extremely close together, arms brushing with every move they made. Lila, sitting in the back of the class, saw all of this. Her anger grew with every passing second. 

She decided help would be necessary.

—

“So, Juleka!” Lila exclaimed, a false smile popping up on her face. “How’s it going?”

“Oh. Hey Lila,” Juleka responded to the girl. “I guess I’m ok.”

“That’s great! Mind if I walk to your houseboat with you?” Lila asked, hoping her plan would come to fruition. 

“Uhh, I guess? Why do you want to walk me to the house?” Juleka asked, with visible confusion.

”Well, I figured you were pretty cool! So I wanted to walk with you! Y’know, get to know you better!” Lila said with false enthusiasm.

“Wow, thanks Lila. Yeah, you can walk with me if you want.” Juleka responded, flattered by the unknown lie.

The two walked to the Couffaine houseboat together, Lila striking small talk to carry on her lie.

Once they got to the boat, Lila walked down to where she heard the guitar playing. She knew it was Luka, as she had seen some of Marinette and Adrien’s Instagram posts. The song he’s playing sounds sad, and almost lifeless. 

Lila stands outside for a second, pondering on what she’ll say to make Luka mad. She’s going to make sure Luka gets rid of Marinette for her. By any means possible. 

She opened the door, but Luka ignored her. He kept playing his guitar, the same sad tune being strung. Eventually, she had to clear her throat for him to actually look up at her. “Hi, Luka,” she said once he did so. 

“Who are you?” He asked, though his tone of voice suggested he didn’t really care. 

“I’m Lila! I’m here to talk to you about some things.”

“Lila. Hey,” he said, scooting over on his bed, offering her a place to sit. 

She sat down on the bed, moving over so she could get a good look at the boy with the dyed blue hair. She noticed his blue eyes, and how lifeless they looked. Most people would have shown pity towards someone who looked like this, but not Lila. All she could think about was how perfect this was for her plan to get Luka akumatized. 

“So, I heard you have something for that Marinette girl?” Lila questioned, forming a conversation to rile him up. 

“Yeah, I do. She’s an amazing girl, who has no idea what she’s capable of doing,” Luka responded, a dreamy look now showing in his once dead eyes. “But... she can’t be mine. She’s with someone else now.” The lifelessness returning. 

“I know. Don’t worry, Adrien stole your Marinette, and Marinette stole my Adrien.” Lila said, glaring at the wall menacingly. “All we have to do is separate them, then we both get what we want. I just need your help to do it.”

”No.”

”No?”

”No. She’s happy with him. I’ll get over it. You need to do the same. If Adrien’s happy, you should be happy too. Get over it, Lila. They’re together. There’s nothing we can do.”

”Luka, you seem like a cool guy. It would be even better if you helped me get my Adrien back.”

”He’s not _your _Adrien. She’s not my Marinette. You need to realize that. So please get out of my room, if that’s all.” 

“Oh, Luka. You have no idea, do you?” Lila said more menacingly than ever. 

“No idea about what?” He asked, confusion and skepticism showing on his face. 

“Marinette told me she hated you. She said she never wanted to see you again. I tried to talk her out of it... but the look she gave me... she looked so malicious, so... so _evil.” _ Lila said, knowing full well what this lie would cause. 

“She... she really said that? No. No, she couldn’t have. I’m Marinette’s friend. She would never say that about a friend. Would she?” He contemplated, looking down. 

“I’m sorry Luka, that’s what she told me. I’ll leave you alone to think. You seem like you want some alone time right now.” Lila said, turning around to smile menacingly. 

“Yeah. Thanks Lila,” he said, though not really thinking about the brunette girl leaving. 

He plopped backwards on his bed, letting the tears flow. _She hates me. I knew she would. But why? I’ve only ever loved her. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. _He gasped, feeling his sadness and anger surge to the surface. 

“Loveless. I am Hawkmoth. I’m giving you the power to make people lose feelings of love and friendship. You know what I need in return. Now go, and make me proud.”

Loveless didn’t say anything, instead he stood with his fists at his side, letting the purple fog overcome his body. His new costume consisted of purple lining around his wrists, ankles, and neck. He had a mask that covered the area around his eyes, that was the darkest black anyone could lay eyes on. His hair was a dark purple that faded into a lighter shade of purple, and it was standing up instead of laying down flat. 

He walked out of the bedroom, and jumped off the boat onto the concrete. He ran in the direction of Marinette’s family bakery, catching some stares as he struck people with a strum of his guitar. The people he struck walked around as if they had no soul. 

Once he reached the bakery, he jumped to the top of Marinette’s balcony. He looked down through the small window, seeing Marinette on the phone with someone. He knocked on the window, then ran to another spot on her balcony. Once she popped out, she whispered, ”Chat? Was that you?” 

She then saw the purple and black akumatized version of her friend. “Oh god. What has he done to you?”

She ran away from her akumatized friend, down the stairs into the closest restroom. Once she got there, she opened her purse and immediately transformed. 

She ran downstairs farther, as to protect her identity from Hawkmoth. She didn’t want Luka to see her go into the restroom as Marinette and come out as Ladybug. 

Once she was outside of the bakery, she took her yo-yo off her waist and swung up majestically to the top of her balcony, where Loveless was waiting. Marinette had texted Adrien to come as Chat right before she transformed, so he popped up at the same time as her. 

To move Loveless from Marinette’s home, Chat Noir made his baton get longer, and placed it on the ground to get off of her rooftop. Ladybug followed suit, swinging her yo-yo onto a near light post. Loveless followed them, firing crimson bolts from his now purple and black guitar. 

While the hero couple was flying to get away from the akumatized Luka, Ladybug told the blond boy in the leather cat costume, “It’s Luka. My guess is the akuma is in his guitar.”

”Alright, M’lady,” Chat said, “I trust your instinct.”

”We’re gonna need some help. Lucky charm!” She called, seeing a small red and black spotted capo fall in her hands.

***Authors note: a capo is something used on guitars and ukuleles to make the strings sound different when strummed.*  
**

“I think I have an idea,” she told the cat after using her lucky vision to look around. Kitty, I need your tail.”

”Anytime, princess,” He replied, detaching his tail-like belt. She grabbed the belt in her free hand, and slung it around the top of a light post. She then unhitched her yo-yo, and flew up to the top of said lamp post. She stood on the top, and called out for her akumatized friend. He heard her, and started gliding over towards the two superheroes. 

Once he got there, Ladybug grabbed the dangling belt, wrapped it around her waist, and jumped off the post. She landed a foot from the ground, and then pried the capo open with her yo-yo. She slung it at the guitar, catching the neck. She then brought the guitar towards her with the yo-yo and capo, and threw it to Chat Noir. He called for his Cataclysm, and destroyed Luka’s guitar.

While he was doing so, Ladybug untied herself from the belt, and gave it back to the black cat. He thanked her, and she then threw the capo in the air, thus summoning the miraculous cure. Once all was said and done, the two ran over Luka, who was sitting on the ground. 

“He got me. Didn’t he?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.   


“Luka, there is no need to blame yourself for it.” Ladybug said, right as her earrings beeped.   


“M’lady, I think it’s about time we go,” Chat said, looking at the four green markings left on his ring.   


“No, Chat, I think he should know. After all, this is partly my doing,” Ladybug said, kneeling beside Luka.   


“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Chat said, kneeling next to her.   
  


The three sat in silence for the next four minutes, Luka and Adrien getting more anxious by the second. Ladybug grabbed Chat’s hand, but let go before the transformation came off. She didn’t want Luka to feel as if she hated him.   
  


Once the transformations washed off in pink and green light, Luka gasped in shock. He couldn’t say anything, so instead Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down, worried she would get up and walk away in disgust, or slap him in anger. Instead, she kept that same soft, knowing look in her eye. “What happened?”

”Lila told me you hated me. She said you told her you never wanted to see me again,” He told her, his eyes brimming with tears.   
  


“Luka, you can’t believe her. She lies about everything. I don’t remember a time when she told the truth. I’m Ladybug, I would know.”

When Marinette said this, Luka gasped. He had seen her transformation wear off, but her saying it confirmed it.   
  


“Luka, I could never hate you. You will always be one of my closest friends. But I love Adrien. I’m sorry Luka.” Marinette got up, and offered her hand to help Luka up. He took it, and stood up shakily. She kissed him on the cheek, said goodbye, and walked away with Adrien hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick that hurt. Guys I’m really sorry for that

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you liked this chapter! I promise I’ll release the next one as soon as I’m able! Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
